The Heart never lies
by MahStoriesXD
Summary: Draco has no memory of Harry ever being his enemy and Harry offered a helping hand but will he end up offring more than a helping hand? Will Draco take the offer of the helping hand and then a later offer? SLASH/MPREG? You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year and a half since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. He and his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, had destroyed all seven pieces of the Dark Lord's broken soul, finally, Voldemort himself. Harry was out of school, the world was safe, and nearly whole, again. He, Hermione, and Ron were living together in a small flat a few hundred miles from Ron's family.

Harry still had nightmares about the years of pain and terror he went through so he could protect everyone from the evil magic that had been at force. On this night, with the nightmare still fresh on his mind, he got out of bed to make himself some warm tea. As he walked by Ron's room, noticing it was slightly open, thinking maybe he was awake. He peeked in and smiled at the scene. Hermione had made her way to Ron's room somewhere in the night and was now sleeping silently on Ron's chest. Ron was slightly snoring, ruffling his girlfriend's hair as he breathed out. Harry closed the door and walked down stairs to the kitchen. They had told him of their relationship a few weeks ago, but Harry had already known the news for months. They were unsurprised that Harry knew, but had felt obligated to say something anyway.

As he put some tea on, he glanced at the clock on his wall. It was damn near four in the morning. Ron would be up in another hour or so to help George in the shop and would be gone for twelve straight hours. George needed the help due to Fred's death. It had been hard on the whole family but it had hit George the hardest. However, he was slowly recovering and would come over to visit the trio about every other day. Hermione was working at the Hogwarts Library and Harry, not really having to work, yet, stayed and tended the flat.

Harry heard a something that sounded a lot like a clap of very close thunder. Knowing It wasn't raining, he walked outside to see what caused all of the noise. Before he could walk all the way outside, however, someone collided with him. "Please!" shouted a man, "I am begging you! Hide me!" Harry pulled them to their feet and hoisted the man through the door. After making it sure it was secure and locked, he turned to the man who ran into him.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and aimed right for the blonde's throat. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"

The man looked confused and startled. "Malfoy? Who the bloody hell is Malfoy?"

Harry stared at him. How could this not be Draco Malfoy? "What are you playing at, arsehole?"

"I swear to you; I don't know what you are talking about. I woke up and this man was hovering over me, beating me. I ran and grabbed a door; I ended up here. I just wanted to get away from that man. I will leave; I swear I will! I just don't want to leave while the man is outside. Please!" The man was on the brink of tear, scared for his life.

In all of the years that Harry had known him, Malfoy had never acted like this. What had happened to him? Harry peered closely at him. "Do you know who I am? Do know what YOUR name is and who you are?"

The blonde man looked at Harry wearily. "I have no idea who anybody is, okay?" Malfoy spoke hurriedly. "I don't know where I am, I don't know who you are, and I don't know who I am, either. I just need to get to a hospital. Then, they can fix this, I hope." Harry watched the man with his wand still at the ready, watching in amazement as Malfoy crumbled at his feet. Then, the blonde added pleadingly, "I just don't want to run into that guy again."

Before Harry could say anything, he heard someone cast a spell. He watched as Malfoy froze up, Ron rushing to his side. "What the bloody hell, Harry!" his red-haired friend exclaimed. "Why is he here? Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Hermione was close behind him wearing only a bath towel.

Harry took a deep breath. "He came at me yelling! He wanted me to hide him from a man. He was begging for me to believe that he had no clue who he was, who I was, or anything for that matter."

Hermione walked from behind Harry and Ron to approach the stunned man. She looked down at him and lifted the curse. "What is your name?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" Malfoy yelled, getting on his feet. "I swear! Ask that guy in the glasses. Apparently HE knows me."

Hermione looked over at Harry. He shrugged, not knowing what to say. Hermione barked orders, "I want the two of you to put him in a chair, in the kitchen. I am going to get a truth serum." They didn't ask where she would get such a potion. More or less, she probably made it herself, but in any case they did as they were told. Hermione returned a moment after they had him in the chair. She walked over to him and popped the cork off the bottle of the serum. Malfoy watched this, being allowed to move freely. "Now," she said, holding the bottle out, "I'm going to ask that you drink this. If you don't, I will have my friends hex you, again and you will have no choice BUT to drink it." He looked at the girl in shock, nodded, and took the potion. After he drank it, Hermione took the empty bottle and stood next to Ron. "Now, can you please tell me what you remember first from tonight?"

With his eyes wide in transition, Malfoy told his tale,"I awoke to a man standing over me, hitting me with a cane. We was cursing at me and beating me. I was able to finally get away without much harm done to me, as you can see. I found a door thinking I need to get to a safe place where he would never think to find me. Then, I was here running at the open door to that guy, right there," he pointed to Harry. "He questioned why I was here, called me "Malfoy," and held a wand to my throat. It was, actually, very rude."

Hermione looked over at Harry who shrugged, again."Alright," she stared hard at Malfoy, "Now, I have one more question for you." He nodded. "Do you know what day and or year it is?"

The boy sat there for a moment, thinking. "I do believe it is a year and a half after Voldamort has been murdered. I read it in a news article, but I don't know when. As for the day, I have no idea." He looked over at the girl as she looked over at Harry and Ron.

"Well I am going to give Madam Pomfreya floo call," Hermione declared. "Ron, I want you to go ahead, get ready, and headed to work, please."

Ron looked at his girlfriend in shock. "Are you joking? Malfoy is sitting here, in our kitchen, with no memory, we have no idea what he is capable of doing, and you want me to go to work?"

"Yes," she answered sweetly. "I will be up in a moment to get dressed, myself." She kissed him on the cheek and walked to the living room. Ron, reluctantly, dragged his feet upstairs.

Harry took a chair opposite of Draco. "After all this time," he said thoughtfully, "I would have never thought I would run into you, again. Especially, like this."

Draco sat there twiddling his thumbs, a nervous look on his face, until he finally spoke up. "Why do you and your friends dislike me? Am I really that bad of a person to you all?"

Harry thought about the years of being in school with the man in front of him. He thought about the taunting and sneering he progressed. In their 6th year at Hogwarts, Draco had even become a Death Eater, however not fulfilling what he was asked to do; kill the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry remembered that night as if it were yesterday. Dumbledore had stunned him while under his invisiblity cloak when Draco corned the old man, causing him to be disarmed of his wand by the blonde, himself. However, when it came down to it, Draco had lowered his wand. Albus was then killed by Severus Snape as an agreement between the two older men. Finally, Harry said, "You're not bad, no. A spoiled prat, sure, that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

Draco looked at Harry, wide eyed, and turned to stare at the table in front of him. "I didn't realize that I was a bad person,"he mumbled sadly.

Harry got up and went to make himself another cup of tea to avoid the poor boy's face. "Would you care for some fresh hot tea?" he asked over his shoulder.

"If you have it to spare, yes please, that would be lovely."

Harry nodded and made Draco a cup, sat down, and read his newspaper as he waited for Madam Promfrey to come through the fire. He had heard Hermione go upstairs not to long ago, so the medi-witch would be on her way soon. At this very thought, she walked into the kitchen. "Madam Pomfrey," he greeted and hugged her. "It's good to see you."

"Well yes, Harry, it is wonderful to see you too. Now, Hermione told me of the emergency . . ." She trailed off to look over at Draco who was watching them as they talked. She looked nack at Harry, who nodded. The witch took an empty chair, put her bag down, and peered at the blonde man. "Now Mr. Malfoy, can you tell me how you were feeling when you woke up aside from the pain your attacker was inflicting?" she asked with a very serious look, "I need to know; it is very important."

* * *

><p>Yeah so Draco has no memory and trust me i have ideas for this! if you are familure with my first story than you know i never disappoint :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Look all I can remember is that I was dizzy when I woke and found that I was on the floor and a man with creepy long blonde hair was standing over me beating me with a cane, how many times do I have to say this?" Madam Pomfry looked over at Harry and then back at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy I do believe you went into a state of shock, a kind of Magic shock." Draco raised an eyebrow and she continued. " See when I wizard or witch feels as if it is in danger it goes into a state of shock, kind of like a Veela when it wraps itself in its wings, well you magic wraps around the memories that are harmful that make you remember the terrible event. I could reverse it but the potion is gonna take me about four months to make. I am sorry to give you the news but it has some hope to it, Harry could you ask Ms. Granger when she gets the time to come to the hospital wing and I will gladly give her the instructions on how to brew it properly, I would but I haven't the time on my hands since I am still caring for patients that are recovering from the trauma of you-know-who."

"Madam I wish you would just call him by his name there is no way he could hurt you now" Harry had a hand on her shoulder and she looked over at him with a very stern look

"Harry James Potter, I will not give that man a proper name, I don't fear the name or the man I just refuse to give the man the honor or pleasure that he was even a human being at one point in time with all of the things has done. I refuse to call him anything other than that or a basterd I would rather keep my temper and just call him 'you-know-who'."

"My apologies, I just thought, well never mind, yes I will tell Hermione to go to the medical wing when she is off work and please accept my apology." Madam Pomfry gave a stiff nod and looked back at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy I ask that you do your best to help Harry and Hermione in anyway possible to figure out exactly how to get your memories back."

"Yes Ma'am but I have to find a place to live and I fear I don't remember if I have the money to do so or not."

"You will be staying with me and my friends in Hermione's old room, I mean it doesn't get use for the fact that Hermione is always snogging Ron and they practically sleep in the same bed, it never really gets used." Draco looked over at Harry who seems to say this as though he had no choice he was staying. He nodded and Madam Pomfry left.

"Thank you, you don't have to be this kind to me if I was such a dick to you but you are and I thank you for it." Harry shrugged

"Well I can't have a confused Malfoy running the streets only gods know what you would do or how many people would take advantage of knowing they could lie to you and that you would believe it because you know no better." He leaned back in his chair took a sip of his tea and went back to the paper he was reading.

"Uh, Harry right?" Harry nodded "May I ask where you bathroom is I am rather dirty and I would like to clean up if that's okay with you." Harry looked up from his newspaper and noticed that they boy was indeed dirty he had dirt on his face and clumps or mud in his hair.

"Sure I will lend you some of my clothes to wear, here follow me."Draco followed the boy out of the kitchen and up the stairs to a small hallway he walked to the end of the hall and opened the door on his right and tuned the light on and motioned for Draco to go in and he turned to his left and there was a door not exactly across but a little ways back up the hall. He opened one of the two doors and disappeared inside of it. Draco turned and walked into the bathroom and began to run him a warm bath. He removed his shoes and socks along with his shirt. His eye caught where the soap and rags where placed along with the towels. Harry returned to the door and handed him a pair of night pants and a plain white shirt. "If they are too large I can resize them, but I figured since you or I wasn't going anywhere pajama's wouldn't hurt anything." Draco nodded and mumbled another thank you and harry nodded and left. Draco slipped off his pants and boxers after the door closed and he slipped into the warm water and turned the faucet off. He bathed and laid therein the water thinking. After a few moments he got out of the tub and dried himself and got dressed in the clean clothes. Surprisingly they weren't that big on him just rather baggy. He took his dirty clothes in hand and walked back to the kitchen. He walked in and noticed that Harry was rummaging in the fridge and took out eggs and sausage and noticed Draco and gave a smile grin.

"You could have left those in the bathroom in the hamper." Draco looked down at the clothes he had in his hands and blushed. "Don't worry about it you can leave them there in the hallway, it leads to the wash anyway. Are you hungry?" Draco walked to the table after tossing the clothes in the hall as asked.

"I am rather starved, but I would hate to bother you."

"Nonsense I haven't eaten yet this morning either and i figured after all this excitement this morning you would be to shy to ask so I was gonna cook you some anyway, but since your down here I figured I would ask."

"You are to kind, I don't see how I was ever an ass to you and you friends, the red head maybe he is rather blunt. Though the girl is demanding she is nice." Harry laughed and pulled out a frying pan and started cooking.

"Well after we eat I will show you the house and the grounds, and I am taking you to get clothes." Draco was a little shocked

"Clothes?" Harry looked over his shoulder and caught the surprised look on his face and chuckled

"Well you didn't expect to share clothes with me for the next four months did you? And I doubt that Ron would give you his clothes and doubt you could wear them you would drown in them!" he started laughing and then brought over two plates of eggs and sausage. Draco looked over the food and his stomach growled at the smell, he didn't want to look greedy so he ate slowly but not small bites.

"This is really good, never tasted something this good." His mouth was drooling with the taste and the smell of it.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good of a cook. I am learning from Molly, Ron's mother." Draco looked up at him and was slightly confused

"Didn't your mother teach you or your father?" Harry stopped eating then and put his fork down. He wiped his face with a napkin and looked over at Draco and inhaled deeply.

"Both of my parents were murdered when I was a baby, I don't remember them much. I look at Molly as my mother and her husband as my father. I guess you have forgotten a lot of things." Draco was in shock and started tripping over his words and babbling.

"Oh god I am so sorry , I feel like a jack ass I shouldn't have asked that question I am really sorry Harry I swear I will never bring it up again."

"Don't worry about it Draco, and you say that now but when you get your memories back you will go back to telling me that I am a stupid git and Voldamort should have killed me." Draco was hurt by that comment and Harry could tell and this worried him. He had never seen Draco worry about anything other than himself. Draco was sitting there playing with his fork in his food and Harry went back to eating. They finished eating in silence. When they finished Harry put both plates in the sink. "So you want to see the house or the grounds first?"

"The house, I am still not sure about going outside, I mean what if that man is out there."

"Don't worry about it, if he does show up we can have him put in jail."

"Are you sure? I mean how will you know who he is if I am the only one who has seen him? What if you se him and don't know it is him and he visits and he comes in the room I am staying in and kills me?" Draco was panicking and praying that this Harry guy would understand and just drop it and not ask him to go outside.

"Well okay then Draco, what does this guy look like? Be specific as you can okay?"

Draco looked up at Harry and thought for a few moments before he spoke. "The man was rather old he had long white blonde looking hair and wore dark robes."

"Did he have a cane with a snake design at the handle Draco?" Draco looked at him with a curious look and shook his head yes. Harry stood up and took to the fireplace. "Draco I will be right back I just need you to stay in the kitchen for a few moments or in the sitting room but please I will be right back so don't go anywhere." A moment later Draco heard him floo out of the room. Draco sat in the kitchen and finished his food and put his plate in the sink after rinsing it off. He made himself another cup of tea. After he made it back to the table he heard the floo again and he turned to the kitchen doorway and saw Harry walk in with a another man behind him that was rather old he had grey hair and a hat on his head as he looked Draco over. It was Harry who broke the silence.

"Minister I believe you know Mr. Malfoy, and I would like for you to listen to him tell you what I told you so there is no misunderstanding." Harry looked over at Draco and took a seat next to him. "Draco I want you to tell him what the man looks like again and tell him what you told us." Draco looked up at the man and back to Harry and told the man his story again and included what Madam Pomfrey told them earlier. The man with the hat looked troubled and took a chair opposite of the boys. It was a few long moments before the man spoke.

"Harry if what the boy says is true you know what I am going to have to do, I really don't want to I mean the man swore he was better and proved he was no longer a Death Eater and he has been on the bored with me for a few months now." The man shook his head in disbelief and then he spoke to Draco. "Draco my boy I am truly sorry that this has happened to you I will be contacting Nacrissa to see if she had any part of it and then I will send you some papers to sign over the estate to you." Draco was confused and he looked over at Harry and looked down at his hands and started twiddling his thumbs.

"Draco the man who was hitting you and treating you in such horrible ways he, well he is" Harry looked at Draco's terrified face and drew in a deep breathe "He is your Father, Lucius Malfoy is your dad he is the one who was beating you with his cane." Draco's face grew pale and he looked from Harry to the older man in disbelief. Draco was stuck with his mouth hung open wanting to speak and couldn't Harry walked over to the shocked boy and crouched next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Draco I understand that this is a lot to take in but we here for you, Minister of Magic over there is going to take your father to jail for what he has done to you, considering you are and adult he will get life in Azkaban because he is a former Death Eater and he promised he would give up even harming a Owl. So he lied and will not be put to death but rather life as a traitor and I liar and an asshole that he is." Draco looked over at Harry and was looking like he was about to cry. Harry stood up and looked over at the Minister

"Minister I think now would be the best time for you to go to arrest Lucius and let me talk with Draco please." The minister bowed his head and walked to the sitting room patting a hand on Draco's shoulder as he left. Draco looked over at Harry and felt the tears burn as they started to fall. Harry took the weeping boy in his arms and let him cry into his shoulder. Harry and Draco were standing and Draco was still weeping on Harry's shoulder as Harry shushed him and rubbed his back. After what felt like hours Draco finally calmed down enough to pull away to look Harry in the eye.

"Thank you Harry, I know I have been saying it a lot and I probably will continue to say it, but you let me into your home knowing who I was. I can't believe that my own father did this to me I just can't believe he was this cruel to me, I mean I just can't understand who would do this to their child I can't, I mean I just" he trailed off and started to weep again but this time not as hard just soft tears running down his face falling silently to his shirt. Harry looked at the boy and took a hold of the boy's chin and looked him in the eye. His eyes were a dark blue color while the supposed white looks red from him crying. Harry looked at the boy at felt pity for him, he took him into his arms again.

"Please stop thanking me, I am only trying to help and once was enough trust me." He pulled the boy away looking him in the eye. "Come on then I have to take you to go get some clothes, that is if you are feeling up to it?" Draco nodded and took a deep breathe and forced a small smile. He and Draco walked to the sitting room and to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Ally and went to buy Draco clothes. After a few hours of shopping and several hundred 'Thank You' from Draco they were finally back to the flat. Harry and Draco returned to find Hermione and Ron moving her things from her room to Ron's.

"Oh your back, we were just cleaning out my room for Draco to stay in. I see you went shopping, what did you buy? Harry looked down at the bags in their hands.

"I bought Draco some clothes seeing as we really can't go to his parent's house and get his clothes." Hermione looked at him with curious eyes.

"Why the bloody hell not? Why don't we just send him back to his mum and dad" Draco flinched the 'dad' part and Hermione must have caught it because she slapped him in the back of the head. "Oi, Mione what did I do?" He caught the look in her eye and he continued to stare dumbfounded.

"The man that Draco woke up to, the one that was beating him and caused him to loose his memories was his father. And the Minister of Magic was here to get his statement and took off to put his father in jail as we speak. But as for his mother we aren't sure if she was aware of this or not, they are going to give her a truth serum and ask. Until further notice is given Draco is under my care, you two are more than welcome to help me if you want though I know how you feel about this Ron, but you should know me by now, and I know, Hermione before you even speak I know that you are helping me because you are making the potion that will bring his memories back." Everyone just looked at Harry and Draco.

"I am so sorry Draco I had no idea." Hermione looked like she just kicked an innocent little puppy in the face.

"Hermione it's alright, I'm just going to take Draco to the room and help him get settled in, have you gotten everything out of the room?"

"Yes I have, well I left some clean towels and washcloths on the bed along with some sheets and a comforter, I didn't think you would want to sleep on the ones I have been using so I pulled out some new ones." She smiled at Draco who politely nodded and mumbled a thank you. Harry told the two goodnight and walked Draco to the room where he would be staying for the next four months. It was right across the hall from Harry's room as he was informed. The room was surprisingly not all that girly. It had dark maroon with golden borders, the curtains to the one window was also a gold color. There was a queen size bed that was striped of its sheets and had new sheets and a comforter and pillow cases folded neatly at the foot of the bed. The head bored was a dark wood that had and etching of branches and leaves on it. There was a closet in the corner with a dresser next to it which matched the head bored color. The carpet was soft and a dark maroon color. The whole room looked really nice. Harry walked in and set the bags on the floor next the dresser and proceeded to make the bed.

"Oh I can do that Harry, really there is no need."

"Don't worry about it, just go ahead and put your clothes away the way you want them and then you can take a shower or help me or go eat."

"I can use magic to put my clothes away Harry so I can help you." Draco walked over and picked up a pillow and a pillow case and began putting it in and then helping make the bed. After making the bed he used a charm to put his clothes away and he looked back at Harry. "Harry" the boy looked over at him after folding down the comforter.

"Yeah, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine kind of I was wonder though, um, do you think they have my dad already in Azkaban?"

"I am sure they do but if you would like I can send a floo message to the Minister asking if they have him." Draco nodded silently. Harry left to send the note and then he returned a few moments later.

"Harry I don't want to make this seem like an awkward question but would you mind staying here in the room with me tonight? Please I swear I will not try anything sexual I just, well I really don't want to be alone right now, just incase they didn't get him." He looked embarrassed but serious, Harry couldn't help but say yes to the boy, so he nodded and went to his room to change into his night clothes and allowing Draco to change as well. He returned to find that Draco was sitting in the bed under the covers staring out the window until he noticed Harry. Harry looked at the boy in the moon light and oddly enough he looked rather enchanting, harry had only just started to notice men in such away because he found himself wanting a man more than he wanted Ginny. He had broken up with her a few weeks before he had graduated and didn't give her the reason why. He told Hermione only because she would figure it out whether he told her or not, Ron was a whole different story, he was going to wait to tell Ron.

"Harry, are you okay, you are just kind of staring at me." Harry broke his daze in time to notice that Draco was blushing. Draco was watching him from the bed hopelessly wondering what he was thinking about but didn't want to ask when he saw the boy come to from his gaze and blushed a little. Draco knew he himself was slightly blushing.

"Yeah I'm alright I was just thinking, um, where am I going to sleep at?" Draco looked around and realized that there where no chairs or small beds. His heart fluttered a little bit when he realized the answer. Harry on the other hand was fluttering but really scared because he was worried that Draco would panic and he didn't want to upset him. " I can go get a chair or a small mattress or something I can sleep on."

"NO, I mean I don't want you uncomfortable, you can sleep up here on the bed with me, and it is big enough for the both of us. I just don't want you to be sleepy in the morning." Draco was sounding like a desperate horny girl and Harry was worried that he offended him.

"Uh, Draco its okay, I will join you" Harry smiled and climbed into bed with Draco and laid down on the bed "This bed is actually really soft." Harry and Draco chuckled Harry was nodding off slowly and he could already hear Draco slow breathing. Harry moved slightly to get himself situated in the covers and he pulled the covers slightly waking Draco from his slumber. He rolled over to face Harry eyes wide open looked scared and confused, Harry grabbed him and pulled him close to him to calm the boy down. His breathing got normal as he snuggled Harry and then Draco was fast asleep again. Not wanting to scare him again Harry remained still and fell asleep soon after Draco did. Harry felt warm and content which seemed odd considering who was snuggled up next to him, but Draco was only half way asleep and loving the feel of Harry's skin on his and loved hearing his heartbeat.

**So yeah Draco and Harry are snuggled together and they both each others company very interesting… wonder what will happen ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke to him and Draco cuddling up to each other. Though Harry was a little worried about their stance, he didn't want to wake him. As odd as it was, he looked rather peaceful. The sun shined on his hair, making it appear almost white. His pale skin looked almost angelic. Harry couldn't help but stare. He felt awkward after Draco started to wake up. When the blonde started moving around, Harry took head downstairs. He didn't get very far.

"Harry?" He heard just as he was about to open the door.

"Yeah, Draco?" the other man was looking at him, nearly lost. Harry waited for him to say or ask what ever he was about to.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "for staying in the room with me last night. I know you didn't want to and you probably felt uncomfortable, but thank you." He let a small smile spread across his lips and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"It wasn't a bother," he replied reassuringly, "I was just about to go make some breakfast, you hungry?" He didn't even have to speak as his stomach let out a great cry for need of food. Harry chuckled slightly at the boy's embarrassment. "I'm guessing that is a yes?" Draco nodded his head slightly. "Well go ahead and get dressed and I will meet you down stairs." Draco nodded, again as Harry went out the door.

Draco walked over to the dresser and opened it up and pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. He messed with his hair in the mirror till it fell in place.

Harry, on the other hand, was down stairs in his night pants and shirtless making eggs and sausage. He heard footsteps coming in the kitchen. It was Hermione.

"Morning Harry!" She said smiling, still in her night clothes and bathrobe.

"Morning, sleep well? Or did you and Ron stay up all night snogging and Fucking?" he pulled the biggest grin and laughed when she scoffed.

"No! We did not stay up all night doing that! However, I should be asking you the same thing." She said rather teasingly.

"No," he said raising his eyebrows in surprise, "Why would you think that?" he put the eggs and sausage on a big plate and set them in the middle on the table and went to brew coffee.

"Well, you weren't in your room last night, Mr. Potter." He spun around, eyes wide in shock. Hermione peered at him closely.

Recovering, he joked, "And how do you know I wasn't in my room? Do I have to have chat with Ron?"

"No," she spat a little irritably, "Ron and I went in there to talk to you about Malfoy and you weren't in there, so we guessed - well I guessed, you got all cuddly with him."

"He was afraid his dad hadn't been arrested, yet!" he said defensively, "He was afraid that Lucius Malfoy would find and kill him. So yeah, I stayed in the bedroom with him the whole night but we didn't do anything but share a bed, okay?"

"Harry," Hermione said calmly, "I know you fancy guys and I know that Malfoy has been your choice but-"

"What do you mean?" he interrupted, "You think I fancy Draco? What's your Proof?" In all honesty, he was getting a little annoyed by how well she thought she knew everything.

"Well, you just gave it to me."

"Oh really?" he asked skeptically, "How?"

"Well, what did you just call him?" Harry went to open his mouth when he realized the name he was about to say was, Draco; the same name he had just called the blonde headed man when he was speaking to her.

Knowing that he had figured it out, she picked up a plate and piled eggs and sausage on it, and made herself a cup of coffee. She was waiting for another defensive retort and she was not disappointed.

"So what if I called him that?" he asked, "I mean, it IS his name. Why does that have to mean anything of the sort?"

"Harry, all I'm saying to you is to be careful. I know what you're thinking, but really, think about it. In four months, he is going to have his memories back. He is going to go back to calling you a scarhead, me a mudblood, and Ron a blood traitor. I know you have been looking for a relationship with someone and dreading when you have to out yourself to Ron, but I don't want you to jump into a relationship with Malfoy. You'll end up hurt when he gets his memories back." She was looking at him with deep care and worry for him.

His denial at ease, Harry really hated how she was always so damn right. No matter what, she was always right. He just nodded his head and sighed, "I know, Hermione. For some reason, I find it hard to believe he'll be the same to me even when he has his memories back. I mean, yeah, he was an arse to me, but I just never seen this side of him before. I don't know; maybe I am becoming more attracted to him because he doesn't remember half the stupid shit we did in school that made us hate each other.  
>Would it really hurt to try?"<p>

Hermione looked at him seriously, "I can see the daily prophet now, 'Wizarding world hero in love with a former Death Eater." You really don't want to see that, do you?" She sipped on her coffee waiting for him to realize, yet again, that she was right.

"I guess not," he retorted, "but haven't you ever heard of finding love in the oddest of places?"

She nodded. "Do you think he could ever love you, Harry?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Just then, they heard footsteps coming down stairs. Draco appeared in the door with Ron at his heels, a very smug look on his face.

Ron bent down and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a piece of sausage. "Well I'm off. I'll be back around nine." Hermione and Harry said good bye as Draco still stood next to the doorway.

"Draco, you are more than welcome to sit down and eat," Harry invited.

He nodded and made his own plate. He ate slowly and quietly. Harry decided to break the silence. "So, Hermione, how is that potion coming along?"

"Oh darn," she said suddenly, "I've been so busy, I haven't even started it, yet. I will as soon as I finish breakfast, I think. I'm not scheduled to work today, so I should be able to get it going." She finished her eggs and walked upstairs.

Harry looked over at Draco who had been slightly nibbling on his food. "Draco, did you sleep well? You don't look so good."

"I slept alright, I guess. I'm just worried about that man. Did you ever get a letter back from the minister man telling you if they got him or not?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm sure we will get one, today." Harry gave him a small smile as the fireplace roared in the other room. "I'll be right back." He went to see who was flooing in as Draco sat eating.

He took his plate to the sink and made himself a cup of coffee. He turned, in time, to see Harry and a woman standing next to him. "Dragon, oh sweetheart, are you alright?" She went over to him and he backed against the counter as close as he could. Narcissa noticed, stopped in her step, and stared in confusion. "Draco, it's me," she said reassuringly, "Your mum, Narcissa."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said carefully, "I don't think he remembers you because of his father."

She turned and gave him an evil glare. "I am aware of the situation, Potter, but why would it block his memory of me? I have done nothing to harm him in any way. I have done nothing but shield him from all of this."

"Oh," he said sarcastically, "like when you went missing and Lucius was helping Tom? That was REAL helpful."

"You have no idea what I had to do or why I even did that," she replied angrily, "Just shut your big trap, Potter! I am taking my son home with me, where he belongs."

"No, actually, you are not," he said smugly, "The Minister of Magic has already put him in my care until he can regain his memory."

Narcissa looked between her son and Harry and huffed. "Fine, but I will have a nice, long chat with the minister and see if I can't have that changed." She walked out of the room and they heard her floo out. Harry looked over at the scared Draco and motioned for him to sit down, again. Harry sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Well," he said smiling, "that was the second most eventful morning this week. I wonder if it will continue." He and Draco chuckled.

**Well Harry likes Draco and Draco is finding Harry interesting…;)**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been weeks since Nacrissa came over to visit that day. Draco had been getting along surprisingly well with Hermione and growing rather close to Harry, Ron on the other hand still kept a close eye on him. It was late and Harry found it hard to sleep so he was in the sitting room staring off into the poorly lit room. Then he herd a scream. It was Draco. Harry rushed from his chair up the stairs running in to his room with his wand ready to curse anybody that was in his way. When he entered the room he seen Draco sitting up in his bed in a cold sweat with fresh tears on his cheeks. He noticed Harry and started to wipe them away.

"Draco are you alright?" Harry sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm okay I jus- I just he was here he was hurting me al over again, and I could scream" Harry walked over to Draco and sat down on the bed and pulled him into his arms as Draco began to sob again.

"Shh, it's alright Draco I'm here your alright he is in Azkaban he can't hurt you." Draco looked up from Harry's shirt.

"I know its just I still worry that he may break free and come after me again."

"Draco, I promise you that as long as I am here he will never get to you ever." Harry looked down into Draco's tear swollen eyes and seen the beauty in them but also felt pity for the poor boy. Draco sat up and wiped his face but stayed rather close to Harry's side.

"You swear?" Draco was looking deep into Harry's green eyes and felt lust swell inside him

"I swear." The moment the words left his lips Draco locked his lips to Harry's. Harry was in total surprise he didn't know what to do. Every inch of his screamed to wrap his arms around the blondes frame and snog him senseless, but Harry knew that Draco would be back to normal with in a few months time. He didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings so he went along but stopped him when he laid on his back and pulled Harry on top on his body.

"Draco" he breathed

"Yes Harry" his voice was full of lust and from the small light by the candle he could see that he was flushed from his cheeks to his neck.

"We can't, not to say I don't want to but, I wouldn't be right. God knows I want to take this so much further but I know in the end it would just go back to us not liking each other." Draco's face looked hurt and Harry felt hurt for having to tell him this. God why could he not just keep his mouth shut and go along with something for once!

"Harry please, can we please I need you I want you! Please Harry we don't have to have sex but please don't stop this, just let me have this moment, however small it is going to be, please." Harry saw the boy begging and want so badly to do whatever he wanted him to do. Draco was hoping with every breathe he took that Harry would just kiss him and take him even if it wasn't sexually he needed him more than he would ever know.

"No sex, alright?"

"Yes, yes that's fine." Draco leaned forward to capture Harry's mouth again and started kissing him with more passion, Harry leaned down with him and kissed him back with the same passion. Harry broke the kiss and herd a sign of annoyance from Draco. "What are you doing?"

"Just hold on okay?" Draco had a look of confusion till Harry grabbed him by the waste and flipped him till Draco was straddling his hips. Harry looked up at Draco and Smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Better." He nodded slightly and Draco leaned down and began to kiss him again. Harry placed his hands strongly on Draco's hips earning him a moan. Draco intertwined his fingers in Harry's hair and tugged him slightly forwards.

"God I never though I could feel this excited over a kiss!" Harry's breathing hitched when Draco said that

"Me either." Draco looked at him and gave Harry a very seductive smile while rubbing his lips along Harry's. Draco stole his lips again and they began kissing and Draco could feel his erection pressing on the inside of his night pants begging to get out, and to his surprise he could feel Harry's beneath him. Harry was feeling more than tempted to just roll Draco on his back and rip his night pants off of him and himself and go fucking crazy. But and uninvited intruder ruined all thoughts.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry shot up from underneath Draco and looked over at the door to notice Ron Standing in the doorway red with furry and embarrassment, Hermione right behind him blushing and covering her eyes.

"Um….well um, wait what they hell are you two doing here? I thought you were going to be gone for the night?" Ron looked back at Hermione who seemed to blush ever more

"We had to come home early due to girl things. But that's not the issue right now, why the hell were you laying underneath Malfoy and more importantly why were you snogging him?" Ron shot Draco an evil glare while pointing at him and Harry could feel Draco hide slightly behind him.

"Well I was downstairs and I heard him scream and I came up here to make sure he was okay and well," Harry looked back at Draco who was still watching Ron for the fear that he might cast a curse when he drops his gaze. "It wasn't planned, it just happened he was upset and I was just comforting him and well it escaladed from there." Ron Dropped his gaze from Draco to Harry and it was pure shock. Hermione cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"I think it best I go to the bathroom right now but when I get out I want the three of you to be found in the kitchen, and I mean it Ronald." She waved a finger in his face and he slumped his shoulders and looked back at Draco and Harry and went to the kitchen. Harry turned around to face Draco.

"We better get down there of she will kill us." Harry chuckled but Draco looked scared. Harry leaned over grabbed Draco's chin and kissed him softly on the lips. "Come on she won't kill us but by the time she gets done with us we are gonna wish we were dead." Draco nodded and followed harry into the kitchen. When they got down into the kitchen Ron had already taken a seat far away from the door at the opposite end of the table so he could watch the door. Harry pulled out a chair for Draco and took the seat next to him while Ron just glared between them. Hermione walked in and looked at Ron and then Harry and then Draco. She patted Draco on the shoulder in a loving way and the smacked Harry in the back of the head.

"What the hell 'Mione! You give him a love tap and then knock me out?"

"He didn't deserve to be hit Harry, you on the other hand should be hit a lot harder than I just did!" Hermione walked over to Ron and he was snickering and she hit him as well.

"Oi! What the Bloody hell did I do then?"

"That is for acting out in the bedroom and announcing my womanly problem to all of London!" Ron dropped his eyes and blushed. Hermione looked back over at Draco and Harry.

"Harry you have exactly 10 seconds to either explain yourself or I will go get the truth potion and use it on you."

"You wouldn't!" She glared at him and he shook like a leaf. "I well, I was sitting in the den and I heard him scream and I went up to his room to see if he was alright and he was crying and I was just trying to comfort him"

"How? By snogging him senseless? Harry really I'm going to go get it now." it was Draco who spoke up this time

"Hermione wait, he is honestly telling you the truth, I woke from a nightmare and I was screaming and he came to my aid. But it was my fault, he was only trying to comfort me but I ended up kissing him. But it wasn't going any further because he said no sex because he would feel like he was taking advantage of me. Though I honestly don't see how..."

"Okay stop we have heard enough please 'Mione make him stop!" Hermione hit Ron again and looked back over to Harry and Draco.

"I warned you Harry James Potter I Bloody warned you! But you never listen to me EVER! You and Ron both completely ignore me, now you have to explain yourself to Ron." Ron looked between Harry and Hermione confused as ever. Harry took a deep breathe and looked Ron square in the eye.

"Ron, mate, I'm sorry you had top find out this way I was gonna wait to tell you this but..." he looked up to see his friends eyes grow in horror. "Ron I'm gay."

"GAY! What the hell Harry! Is it his fault did he do something to you see Hermione I told you that him being here was a bad idea!"

"Ron it isn't Draco's fault! I have been gay, that's why Ginny and I didn't get along so well! Why do you think we broke up? We had sex and it didn't seem right to either one of us so we decided it was best if we went our separate ways and I just started noticing men more than women...so I figured that I would try and see what would happen if I got with a man and...We didn't have sex but I kissed him and it was well felt normal."

"Normal! Harry snogging a guy is not normal!" He huffed and looked around "So how long has Hermione known?"

"She's known ever since I kissed that guy. She saw me kiss him."

"So what ever since you broke up with my sister?"

"Yes, but Ron you know damn well that she wouldn't freak out as much as you are right now so I had to tell someone and she was the first person I told, I was going to tell you Ron believe me I was but not like this." Ron just huffed and looked between Hermione and Harry.

"Mate, I'm not upset that your gay, I mean I am surprised by it, but the main reason I am upset is...well why him?" and he points directly to Draco who had been forgotten about for the moment.

"Well it wasn't planned and nobody said we were together."

"What would you call what we saw in the bedroom earlier then?" Harry's face turned a bright red and Draco shifted nervously in his chair.

"Like I said it wasn't exactly planned, I mean in what another three months he will be back to the old Malfoy and he will want nothing more to do with me." Draco turned and faced Harry at this statement.

"And who says I will loose interest in you?" all eyes on Draco.

"Well once Hermione finishes the potion and you take it you will remember how much you actually hate me and everyone in this room."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, um Hermione right?" He looked over at her and she nodded "but doesn't here have to be pre-existing feeling for them to carry on to a person who has been stripped of his or her memories?" Hermione thought for a moment and then her eyes grew wide as she stared between them and all she could do was nod. "Well then my point is proven, we could be together and when I get my memories back we can still be together." he reached for Harry's hand and Harry drew his hand away and walked out of the room looking really pale, they heard the front door slam. Draco looked over at Hermione and Ron and the looked shocked. "I said something inappropriate haven't I?" Hermione nodded and then took after Harry. Leaving Draco and Ron alone.

"Well I guess I didn't see this coming." Draco looked over at Ron who was looking as though he had been given a potion list and it was a mile long.

"I don't understand, I honestly don't. When I arrived here you all wanted to kill me and have yet to explain to me why that is, and now this gorgeous man, yes I am calling Harry that please don't look at me that way, comes to my room to comfort me and then we end up kissing. Yes I know it wouldn't have gotten any further than that but eventually it would have. All I did was express the truth that there had to be a crush or something along that nature for me to feel the way I do about a guy I have only known for a month." Ron looked at the man and leaned back in his chair and let out a breath he had been holding.

"Malfoy do you really want to know why we nearly killed you the night you arrived and why we are all shocked by you announcing having previous feeling for Harry?"

"Yes I would love to hear it, please." Ron took a deep breathe.


	5. AN

do forgive me for taking forever to update my life has been running away with me again. and to the ppl who reviewed thank you so very much :)

Ponythings: Draco wasn't sexually abused just physiclly abused

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys: really cool name btw and i am glad you like it

xxxwallflowerxxx: i updated :D

Eryk Lestrange: if you think that this is bad see hwat i have in store for him later ;)

again thank you all and i hope and pray that maybe i will have another chapter by the end of this week :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione walked outside and found Harry sitting out in the field under the moonlight. She walked over to him and seen that he was deep in thought. She sat next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Harry, you want to talk about it?" Harry looked over at her and could see the absolute concern in her eyes.

"Hermione I don't understand, I mean I do but at the same time I feel so lost, if he felt the way he did why was he suck an asshole in school? What if he is lying, what if the only reason he has these feelings is because he has so much passion in hating me?" Hermione looked at her friend and couldn't help but feel awful for him.

"Harry, my friend you know that I love you and that I want nothing more than to see you happy, and as much as I hate to admit it but I have no idea what the hell to do. He is right with his memories being gone like that the only reason for him to having any feelings for anything or anyone unless he had them to begin with." Harry looked at Hermione with confusion.

"Hermione what do I do? I mean he has been an ass to us and I have had a crush on him, now I find out he had the same crush and he still acted like a little prat. I fell in love with him because aside from you and Ron he didn't look at me like I was the golden boy or the fucking hero, I was just Harry, and I liked that. I fucking hated having my picture taken, signing autographs and people thinking that I was this great all around person and it pissed me off even more how Dumbledore fucking pushed me into all the shit!" Harry started to cry then and Hermione wrapped him up in her arms and started rocking him and shushing him. Back inside Ron was hiding in his chair from Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I was WHAT?" Draco was having a field day after Ron had told him that he was an ass and treated them in suck was and how he was nearly a Death Eater and everything. Ron thought it safe to talk to him now that he was just pacing back and forth raking his fingers through his hair.

"Draco, look you WERE that and Harry seems to think that you will no longer be like that."

"Ron, I just confessed being in love with him! You, Hermione and Harry all thought that I hated you all, and then I loose my memories and fell into his lap and then after a month of being here I kiss him and confess my feelings and find out that I am a dick!"Ron sat there not knowing what to say just watching him.

"Well at least you got a good snog before all hell broke loose." This made Draco chuckle and Ron smiled. He got up and put a hand on Draco's shoulder to get his attention. "Draco, you were bad and I don't know whether or not you will be different but I do know that I trust my best mate, if he thinks that you can change then I agree with him, he maybe crazy at times but he has yet to give me a reason not to trust him." Ron gave a gentle squeeze to the blondes shoulder and earned a smile.

"Thanks Ron, you know your not all that bad when your not have a temper tantrum."

"Yeah, 'Mione keeps me on a short leash." The laughed at this and herd the door open and seen Hermione walk in with a tear faced Harry at her side. Ron walked over to Harry ad took him to his side so Hermione could sit down.

"You alright mate?" Harry just nodded and then he looked up at Draco who stiffened visibly.

"Draco, I want to know something" Harry began and Draco was full focus by this point. "If you had such a crush on me then why didn't you tell me? Why did you continue to be such an asshole and pretend that you hated me?" Draco's mouth opened and closed several times thinking of a way he could better explain his actions but not remembering much of anything then how was he suppose to answer.

"Harry, please believe me that if I knew why I was such ass to you I would tell you and let you curse me till I spoke another language. I couldn't believe what Ron had told me that I did that to you, to all of you I swear when I get my memories back I will tell you and I will sit still while you and Hermione and Ron kick my ass." All three chuckled and Draco smiled a sorrowful smile. Harry stood and wrapped Draco in a hug and Draco hugged him back and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Harry can we try, I swear I will not move any faster than you want and I swear I want more than just a fuck I want you Harry and if at anytime I fuck up you are more than welcome to kill me." Harry laughed and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"Harry and Draco could you take that else where I want to be able to keep my supper down please." Hermione elbowed Ron and gave him an evil look and he coward away telling everyone goodnight. Hermione said her goodnights and followed Ron up the stairs leaving Harry and Draco behind.

"So…"Draco began getting Harry's attention. "This was a rather eventful night wouldn't you say?" Harry chuckled and agreed and planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Yeah now why do you go to bed. I highly doubt I will sleep right now." Draco nodded and headed to his room. Harry made his way to the den to think over what had just happened and he hoped that Hermione could just make the potion faster so he would know a lot sooner if Draco actually did have these feelings. Maybe he could ask Snape, he and Draco were really close and ever since he had killed Tom, Snape has been helpful to Hermione. Maybe he could ask Hermione to invite him over and he could ask him.

OoOoOo Two Weeks Later OoOoOo

Harry had asked Ron to take Draco anywhere just so that he keeps him from the flat for a few hours while he and Hermione talk with Snape, well as far as Snape knew he was only going to be speaking with Hermione. They where waiting in the den when they fireplace roared with green flames and Snape Stepped through. Hermione walked over to greet him.

"Severus, how have you been?" he sneered and looked over at Harry

"I though you said it was important not a social event Ms. Granger." Hermione cleared her throat and gestured to an empty chair which he waved off.

Harry spoke up this time "Trust me you're going to want to take a seat for this." Snape glared at Harry but took a seat anyway.

"Do either of you care to explain anytime soon?" Harry stood and cleared his throat

"Snape when was the last time you spoke to your godson?" Snape looked at Harry and gave a questioning look.

"About three or four months ago, I have been trying to find him ever since due to the fact that he hasn't contacted me, and I have been looking for him since his father was put in Azkaban, why do you ask Potter?"

"Well he has been here with us for about a month and a half now…" Snape really glared then and if looks could kill Harry would have died a very harsh death just then.

"My godson has been in your care and you have neglected to inform me Ms. Granger?" He looked over at Hermione who threw her hands up in defense

"I wasn't allowed to breathe a word until his father was in jail and they made sure that his mother was not involved." She said in her defense, Snape seemed to buy it and turned his attention back to Harry.

"So my godson is here I assume you want me to take him with me or something?"

"Actually sir he is in my care for the next month and a half, I was just going to ask you a few questions concerning him." Snape raised an eyebrow and looked between him and Hermione.

"Alright as long as you answer mine." Harry nodded in agreement. "Good, now why does he have to stay here for the next month and a half?"

"Well he was attacked by Lucius and…wait if you knew Lucius was in jail then how do you not know why he is in there?" Snape smirked

"I know why he is in there I just didn't think it had anything to Draco. So he attacked Draco? He was the person attacked and put in critical condition?" Harry and Hermione nodded to this. "Who diagnosed him?"

"Madam Promfrey the medi-witch from Hogwarts." Hermione spoke up

"I remember her, so what exactly is wrong with him?" Snape asked

"First answer a question of mine, we are doing this the fair way, is Draco Gay?" Snape looked shocked at the question but retained himself to answer.

"Yes, young Draco is into the same sex." He cleared his throat after saying it like he was near vomiting.

"Okay one more question and you can ask another." Snape nodded. "Has he ever spoken to you of any crushes he has had?" Snape looked really confused then but just nodded. "No names?"

"Mr. Potter you seem to be forgetting our deal."

"Your right forgive me, your question?" Snape adjusted his robes

"What is exactly wrong with Draco that he needs to stay with you for four months?"

"When his father attacked him his magic started to shield him well not him physically but mentally, it started blocking all his memories that involved him as a way to protect him. So he ended up at our flat here and he had no idea who any of us where and he didn't remember Lucius or the whole event that led to him waking up on the floor with his dad standing over him beating him still with his cane." Snape flinched a little, not a lot to notice but it was a flinch none the less.

"So he is to stay here with you all until the potion is finished and he regains his memories?" Harry merely nodded Snape huffed a little at this gesture.

"May I ask my questions now?" Snape nodded "Do you think you can part with a few of those names he had crushes on?"

"Why are you so interested in my godson's love life?" Harry noticeably shifted uncomfortably. Hermione spoke up for him.

"A couple of weeks ago something happened and Draco had told us some rather interesting things and well we were hoping that you could hopefully shine a light on some of it for us."

"And what may I ask exactly happened?" Hermione started to babble and didn't know how to explain herself, Harry took pity and decided to just tell him.

"Draco was upset I went to go check on him and I swear I was only comforting him and he started kissing me and then Hermione and Ron found us and he told us that he would have such strong feelings for me if he didn't already have them before he lost his memory of me." Snape looked lost in though as he took all this in and simply nodded.

"It is true what young Mr. Malfoy says…" He paused and took a rather deep breath. "And he did in fact have a crush on you, don't ask me why but he just did." Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione repressed a grin.

"So he had a crush on Harry?"

"No stupid girl he still has a crush on him from what he explained to me the last time we talked, and that was before he ended up in his care." Harry sill hasn't spoken his mouth still hung open and Snape sneered while Hermione tried to get Harry's attention.

"Harry you are going to hurt your jaw." Harry finally turned his attention to Hermione and then to Snape he drew a deep breath and looked really lost in thought over everything he had just been told.

"Snape he…he…lo-lo…" Harry couldn't exactly say it nor think it he was just mumbling and tripping all over his words.

"Yes idiot boy Draco Malfoy loves you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey i have several ideas, but i need your vote! Either 1) Harry and Snape tells Draco about his feelings for Harry or 2) Draco admits them after he takes the potion. help?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

After Snape left Harry was still sitting in the den in disbelief. He had just been told by Draco's godfather that Draco has always liked him and is in love with him. He and Hermione spoke for hours until Ron and Draco returned. Hermione pulled Ron into a kiss and pulled him upstairs so she can tell him what all happened while they were gone, leaving Harry and Draco in the den alone. Harry looked up to Draco who was leaning against the door frame and he looked very attractive, his hair slightly in his eyes, small smile across him lips and his stance is strong and his jeans just hugged him in all the right places along with his shirt tight around his torso and the first few buttons undone, made Harry blush and looked down at the floor.

"Harry is something wrong?" Harry looked up at him and he was now standing upright and looking rather concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just lost in thought." Harry smiled and held his arm out and motioned for Draco to move to him. Draco walked over to Harry to give him a hug but got a surprise when Harry pulled him into his lap and snuggled him close. Harry laid his head on Draco's chest. "I am sorry if this is uncomfortable for you but I just need to hold you right now." It was slightly mumble from his head being on Draco chest but Draco heard him and shook his head and held Harry tighter. After a moment of them sitting there just holding each other Hermione and Ron walked back down stairs.

"Harry, Draco," she began "Ron and I are going out for a movie and wanted to know if the two of you wanted to join us?" Draco looked down at Harry and then to Hermione and Ron. Harry was the one who spoke up.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, me and Draco will stay here ad I will supper so you guys have something to eat when you get back." Harry smiled and then put his head back on Draco's chest who just shrugged at Hermione and Ron.

"Alright if you change your minds well be at the new theater on Billiard Street." She and Ron waved good bye and headed out the door. Harry and Draco sat there for a little while longer till Harry finally broke the silence.

"You better let me up so I can cook or they will have a fit when they get home and there is no food made." Draco pouted but moved anyway. Harry stood and wrapped the blonde in a hug and kissed him on the forehead. "You want to help?"

"Sure." Harry and Draco made there way to the kitchen and began to cook. Draco and Harry played and flirted while they cooked and Harry didn't feel as bad for is now that he knew the truth, he just hoped that it didn't come back to bite him on his ass. And speaking of ass Harry couldn't keep his eyes of Draco's nice ass, he was constantly bending over after a pot or a pan or some ingredient. Draco caught him the last time and he snickered.

"What's so funny Draco?" Harry had a thought and hoped that he was right.

"You," he bent over again and wiggled his ass. "keep staring at my ass." And he started laughing again.

"So what if I do? It's nice little thing to look at." Draco raised an eyebrow

"Little? It isn't small it is average." he stated in a matter of fact tone

"If you call that average than I'm guessing mine is huge?" Draco laughed and nodded Harry walked over to Draco and took both of his hands and put them on his ass. "Does my ass feel huge?" Draco squeezed Harry's ass and looked like he was thinking.

"Hmmm, I would say it is but it is firm." He gave another squeeze and smiled at Harry. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and put them on his ass. "Now does my ass feel small?" Harry squeezed and then slapped it earning a little yelp from Draco.

"Nah it is average just like you said." Harry laughed at Draco's face he tried his hardest to look mad at him slapping his ass.

"You didn't have to slap it so hard, I think you left a mark." He tried to turn his head and look down his pants. Harry laughed at him and grabbed Draco's hands and turned him around. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close to where Draco's back was against his chest. He kissed a small trail up Draco's neck till he got to his ear.

"I can look at it for you, make sure I didn't hurt you." He whispered making Draco's breathe hitch and he just nodded. Harry moved his hands from Draco's waist to the button on his pants trailing his figure nails along the way making Draco whimper. Harry reached the button on his pants and undid and unzipped them letting them slide slowly down to hit the floor. To Harry's surprise he had not boxers on. He trailed his fingers from Draco's stomach up to his chest and then around to the blondes back. He moved his fingers then down and to the blonde's ass and stepped back and chuckled. "Ops, I did leave a bit of a mark, but it's not that bad." Draco chuckled.

"You better hope that it fades or else I will leave one on you." Harry made a sound that made it sound like he was considering it. Harry knelt down and run his hands down the length of Draco's legs making the blonde shiver. Harry grabbed Draco's pants and pulled them back up to his waist only to be stopped when he reached he ass. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and turned to face him letting his pants fall again and started kissing Harry with so much passion that all Harry could do was hold him and kiss him back. They started getting heated in their kiss and Draco went for Harry's pants and went to undoing them but as he went to pull them down they heard the front door. Hermione and Ron were fighting. Harry broke from Draco's embrace and quickly fixes his pants while trying to help Draco do the same. Once they did that they went back to finishing the cooking as Hermione and Ron walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, why are you back to early?" Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron sat at the table while Draco washed the little bit of dishes that was in the sink.

"The movie got canceled, so bloke freaking started a fight in the theater and they made everyone else leave, they refunded our money though." Hermione sounded pissed when she was telling us this. And Ron just looked bored until he thought of the fight.

"Well sorry about the movie, supper will be done in like 5 minutes and we can eat I'm sure we can figure something out, or we can sit in the den and just chat." Everyone nodded in agreement although Harry and Draco both would have rather just go up to the room and finish what they had started earlier before they where interrupted. Supper was finished and everyone ate and talked, when they finished they made their way into the den while Hermione offered to make tea for everyone. They sat in the den and talked for a few hours till Ron started to yawn and complain then he and Hermione said their goodnights and headed to their room. Harry Stood and offered a hand to Draco who gladly took it and they made their way to Draco's room.

**Yes it is short I do apologize but I am to tired to finish but I swear I will make up for it in the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Draco walked threw the door and started kissing each other hungraly. Harry barely go the door closed as Draco began to undo the buttons on his shirt and trail kisses from the nape of his neck and further down with every button he undoes. Harry let a moan escape his throat as Draco fingures chased after his kisses down Harry's chest. Draco continued to kiss down till he got to Harry's pants. Harry grabbed Draco by his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Draco slid Harry's shirt off his shoulders and Harry pulled Draco's up over his head and threw it to the floor. Harry kissed him passionatly picking the blonde up and him wrapping his legs around the raven haired boys body. Harry walked over to the bed with Draco in tow. Harry landed them softly on the bed earning a a deep and sweet sounding moan from Draco. When they finally came up for air Harry was stairing into Draco's deep silver eyes.  
>"Harry"<br>"Yes, are you alright? Am I moving to fast? do you want just to kiss or.." Draco chuckled and planted a kiss on his lips.  
>"Harry I'm fine, and no i don't think we are moving to fast as a matter of fact i don't think we are moving fast enough." he gave Harry a devilish grin. "And we don't have to have sex unless you want to." he gave Harry stern look. Harry lend over and planted light kisses all over Draco's face and stopping when he came to his lips.<br>"Draco, i haven't had sex with a man before, i mean i have kissed a man and i have kissed a woman and i have had sex with a woman. I just haven't been with a man, i mean i just don't want to hurt you or goof up." Draco smiled the biggest smiled .  
>"Harry, i could care less if you had fucked every person you walked by what matters is that i have you here with me in my arms kissing me the way you are kissing me now." Harry kissed him and Draco flipped them to where he was on top. Harry raised both his eyebrows and looked up at Draco.<br>"Better?" Draco leaned in for another kiss and leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "Almost." He kissed his way down from Harry's ear to his pants and stopped to look up at Harry.  
>"Mind if we lose these? we don't have to have sex but i am rather curious to what hides under here." and showing what he was talking about he grabbed Harry's semi-hard cock and gave it a squeaze. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Draco did that.<br>"Yes" was all Harry could say. Draco didn't have to be told twice he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and hooked his fingures under Harry's boxers and looked up ay him waiting for him to nodded his approval. Harry looked down and gave a small smile. Draco kissed both of his hips bones and then pulled his pants and boxers off and threw them to the floor. He stood and removed his own pants and boxers. He looked over at Harry laying on the bed and admired the body that lay there. he smiled and climbed his way back up to Harry. Draco climbed on top of him and began to kiss him as if they had never kissed before, thier tounges dance around in each others mouths. Harry and Draco started bucking against eachothers touch and moaning into each others kiss.  
>"God Draco im really not going to last if we keep this up." Harry's breathing picked up right along with Draco's. Draco knew he wasn't going to last as long either. Their grinding picked up and Harry threw his had back and bite his lip while Draco bite down on his neck as they both climaxed. They rode thier climaxes until they could breathe again. Draco moved from being on top of him and laid next to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms tight around the blonde and kissed the top of his head. Draco was purring with delight, and Harry was smiling ear to ear.<br>"Harry?"  
>"Yeah Draco?"<br>"Harry i have never experance anything that intence that great! it was wonderful Harry!" he looked up and kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I have to agree that was the most wonderful thing i have ever experanced, ever!" They snuggled close and then Draco cringed "Um Harry maybe we should clean up before we go to sleep?" Harry nodded and reached for his wand and cast the spell to clean them both up and then pulled Draco close to him again and drifted to sleep. _  
>Forgive me for any mistakes that have been made but my laptop is haing issues so bare with me. I hope you like it and yes it is rather short Please don't kill me! <div> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello yes I am back to writing my story I am very sorry it has taken some time but I haven't had internet in awhile and my laptop charger broke so yeah. Any way here is the next chapter and no I am sorry to say it is not Beta edited to if it sounds off please bare with me till I find another. :)**

Harry awoke to find himself alone in the bed. He looked around and noticed that he was still nude, the memories from the night before started flooding his mind making his morning problem a little bit more noticeable. He sat up intent on looking for Draco when the bedroom door opened, he groped for the cover to hide himself.

"Morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Draco had walked in sporting a bath towel and his hair still wet.

"Yeah, did you?" Harry said he couldn't help but smile. Draco looked absolutely adorable in nothing but that towel, though he would have preferred him nude, he was glowing.

Draco smiled right along with Harry and blushed a bit. "Yeah I slept wonderful actually, I think it has something to do with you being all warm and protective of me. Or the fact that you just plain old wore me out." That had them both grinning like mad men. Harry stood up and walked over to Draco and wrapped his arms around him kissing him lightly on the lips, he could taste that he had brushed his teeth and he could smell the slightest hint of vanilla. Draco looked at and nuzzled his neck. "Oh, Hermione said that she is cooking breakfast and that she has to talk to you when you get up and moving around." Harry groaned.

"She probably wants the juicy gossip about the two of us last night." He could feel the other boys face going red.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Well shall I tell her how you climb on top of me and rode me till no end?" I smiled

"That's not funny!" He hit Harry in the arm playfully, but was smiling none the less.

"I won't I swear, but she will know if we both go down there grinning like a couple of mad men." Harry looked him in the eye and Draco stepped a little closer and rubbed his goring against Harry's

"And she will defiantly y have a field if she see's this." Draco smiled wickedly as he kisses Harry and continued to rub against him.

Harry try to suppress a moan as Draco continued to rub and kiss him. "Well then maybe you could help me get rid of the evidence?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at him as Draco walked him backwards to the bed.

"Hmm I don't know maybe I should let you walk down there in all your glory and see her and Ron have a fit." Harry started laughing and looked up at Draco as he stood and dropped the towel. '_He looked magnificent, there are no other words to describe him, his small frame very toned but not so much, his pale skin that just glowed. And his eyes, god those eye's! How I never noticed them before is beyond me!' _Harry's thoughts got interrupted when Draco climb on top of him, which he didn't mind not one bit. Draco climbed on top and trailed small kisses from Harry's lips down to his navel and then he wrapped his mouth around him. Harry arched and moaned into Draco's mouth. Harry was near coming when he pulled Draco off of him and flipped them over.

"I can't let you have all the fun now can I?" He watched as Draco bit his lip and Harry couldn't think anything else in the world more tempting than those lips. Harry made a small trail down Draco's body with his tongue and took him into his mouth. Draco arched and moaned and fists the sheets. Harry released him and earned a small whimper in protest. Harry sat up and looked Draco in the eye asking for reassurance and Draco simply nodded. Harry reaches over to the end tale and took out a bottle of lube and rubbed some on him self and then his fingers. He pushes one finger in and goes as slow as he can until Draco is begging for another. And then another and then he had three fingers in him and was hitting his sweet spot ever other thrust. He withdrew his fingers and placed Draco's ankles by his head and pushed himself in. Harry waited for a moment to allow Draco to adjust and then began to pick up a steady pace. "Gods Draco you feel so fucking good!" Harry managed to say between breathes.

"Harry…" Harry looked at Draco and slowed and hoped he wasn't hurting him. "Touch me, I want your hands and mouth all over me." Harry was more than happy to oblige. He kissed where he could reach due to his current position and ran his hands all over his body. He ran a hand don his stomach and took a hold of him and began pumping him to the rhythm of his thrusts. Draco came shouting Harry's name and that was all it took for Harry. He filled Draco and they both lay there panting and cuddled close.

"Harry." Draco looked over at Harry.

"Yeah?" Harry watched him.

"We should probably go downstairs and join everyone else before they come up here and start banging on the door." He smiled shyly.

"Yeah alright." Harry reached for his wand and cleaned them up and they got dressed and headed downstairs. Hermione and Ron where already sitting down at the table holding hands and chatting softly.

"Good Morning you guys, Harry I got a letter from Snape I think you should read." She passed a piece of paper to him.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I took it upon myself to read up on other potions and other spells to see if there was another solution and I read that Legaments can restore his memories if it is done correctly. I' am going to make arrangements so be there within a week from the date of this letter._

_Severus Snape_

Harry looked up from the letter and Draco took it from him.

"Harry oh my god this is wonderful news! I can get my memories back and… and Harry whats wrong?"

"Yeah Harry what's wrong this is great news?" Hermione looked at Harry who was standing there stock still his eye's looking no where specific.

"Hermione may I talk to you," Harry looked around. "alone."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Hermione walked out of the room and stepped into her room. Hermione went and sat down on the bed and Harry stood by the door. Harry ran his hands threw his hair and huffed.

"Hermione you know what is going to happen don't you? Snape is going to come over here bring back all his memories and then he is going to piss and moan about how I had my dick up his arse." Hermione eyebrows rose all the way up to her hair line.

"Harry, I think you are going a bit crazy, he isn't going to have a bitch fit because he and I slept together, Harry if anything he will still care about you and care more."

"'Mione what if he leaves and never comes back to me? What if he hates me even more than before?" Hermione stood and walked over to Harry and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, if he doesn't come back, which I think he will never leave in the first place, you still got me and Ron love." Harry looked over at her and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah you're right, but one day you guys are going to move out, marry, and have kids and everything under the sun." Harry looked Hermione in the eyes and she nodded and patted his shoulder.

"One day we are yes but we wont forget you, and I doubt he would ever forget you Harry." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room. Harry was left to his thoughts and he finally stood and walked back to the kitchen and sat next to Draco. Draco looked over at Harry and intertwined their fingers.

"Harry are you alright?" Harry looked over at Draco and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm alright, why don't you write the letter to Snape yourself and tell him that we will make arrangements to be here when he arrives." Harry looked over and smiled at him and Draco broke out in to a big grin and ran out of the room to go write the letter. Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron and Hermione gave him an approving nod. Harry let out a long breathe. "So, Snape here in a week and Draco getting his memories back anybody else trying to breathe?" Ron nodded slightly and Hermione just shrugged.

OoOoO One week later oOoOoO

Harry was up rather early laying there staring at the ceiling hold Draco in his arms he slept. Harry had been dreading this day, he had so many thoughts going through his mind wondering if Draco will still want him still care for him still love him. He honestly hoped that it wouldn't work but at the same time he hoped it would. Harry's thoughts got interrupted by Draco starting to wake, Hermione and Ron had been awake for awhile he herd them when they woke up earlier and he herd the floo downstairs and knew that Snap was downstairs waiting. Draco opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Him and he smiled at him. Harry returned his smile half-heartily.

"So Harry did you sleep okay? You look rather tired." He was watching Harry intently.

"Yeah I'm alright just thinking is all." Harry rolled on his side and brought Draco closer to his chest.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important, hey I think Snape is downstairs I herd the floo earlier." Draco lit up like a Christmas tree and jumped out of bed and went looking for clothes.

"Well what are we waiting for come on get dressed so we can go down." Harry got out of bed and got dressed while Draco waited on him. When he was finally dressed they walked down stairs hand in hand and walked into the kitchen and they were greeted by Hermione, Ron and Snape sitting at the table. Hermione was the first to speak up.

"About time you guys got up we have been down here for nearly an hour." Harry gave a small smile and Draco shrugged his shoulder and looked over at Snape.

"Alright then, so where are we going to do this then?" Snape picked up his cup of tea and took a swallow and set the cup back down before responding.

"We can do it here if you like." He out stretched a hand in offering a chair that sat next to him. Draco took the offered chair and Harry stood behind him as the adjusted the chairs to face each other. "Now Draco I will warn you I am going to use Ligaments to invade your thoughts and memories and break down the walls that are protecting your memories. You are going to be a bit groggy and tired after the fact if it works right." Draco nodded and Snape pulled out his wand. Everyone in the room took a breath and watched as Snape did the incantation. Harry kept his hands on the back of the chair to support Draco and himself. Hermione, Ron and Harry watched for what felt like forever until Snape finally pulled out of Draco's mind and lowered his wand. "Draco how are you feeling?" Draco leaned forward and rubbed his temples.

"A bit dizzy and my head hurts." Draco looked up at everyone and turned and looked at Harry. Harry was still holding his breathe as Draco studied him. He turned back to Snape and spoke. "So father is in Azkaban and mother is staying at the Manson by herself? Have you been there for her?" Hermione and Ron let out the breath they had been holding even Snape looked relived but Harry was sill holding his breath ever so slightly.

"Yes young Draco your father is in Azkaban and I have been helping your mother cope with the idea even though she can't believe your father did this to you. So do you remember everything?" Draco nodded and then stood.

"I wish to return home now please Severus." He nodded and stood also and walked out of the kitchen to the floo. "Hermione, Ron I would like to thank you for your hospitality." They nodded and Draco turned to Harry. "May I speak with you alone Harry." Harry simply nodded and followed him upstairs. Harry walked in and Draco closed the door and cleared his throat."Harry I am fully aware to what happen while I was here with you and your friends, and I would be lying if I threw a fit and said I hate you for ever moment that we were together." Harry let out the breath he had been holding and walked over to Draco to wrap him up in a hug when Draco held a hand up. "But, we cannot be together. I am sorry Harry but I cannot do that to you. The Wizerding World hero with a former Death Eater, no I will not do that to you, I love you and always will and I want you to be happy and not harassed by stupid papers bugging you thinking you have gone bad, and I want you to be able to find you some one you can adopt kids with and that sort." Harry dropped his gaze to the floor and he was hoping that the damn floor would produce a hole and he could just fall into it and escape hearing this. Draco came forward and placed his hands on either side of his face and brought him eye to eye. "Harry, please I just want you to be happy and I know I can't be that person. I am sorry." With those last words he gave him one last kiss, it was a lingering kiss. When they pulled apart Draco walked to the door and stopped with his hand on the door nob." And Harry the reason i didn't tell you that i loved you was becouse I was afriad that i would never be the one for you." He left the room without saying another word leaving Harry alone. Harry went for his bed and curled up and let silent tears fall down his face.

**Poor Harry, damn you Draco how could you do this? Tehe I have plans people BIG ROUND plans that has Draco running back to Harry :)**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been nearly a month and Harry wouldn't leave his room for nothing more than to go to the bathroom and every once in awhile eat. One morning though Hermione came to confront him.

"Harry?" He didn't respond just buried himself deeper into the covers. "Harry love you need to get out of this room, you are starting to worry me and Ron, and I refuse to leave until you get out of bed." Harry could practically hear her go into 'mother hen' mode. He just rolled over onto his stomach and pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want to get out of bad and face the fact that Draco was gone and wasn't going to return to him. He herd Hermione huff and he knew he was in for a right scolding.

"Harry James Potter, you have three seconds to get up or I am going to make you get up." He just shrugged his shoulders, not really caring what she did. "Alright fine," he herd her shoes as she left and thought she had just plain given up until, "He's right there." He felt two sets of hands grab his ankles and pull him off the bed with a loud_ thump_ and a 'yelp'. He threw the covers off his face to discover Ginny and George grinning like crazy poeple.

"Hullo Harry" The said.

"Ginny, George," he nodded to them each, "why did you drag me out of bed?" he narrowed his eyes at them in attempt to make himself seem intimidating, though it didn't work. They smiled at him and then Goerge spoke.

"Well you see our dear sweet brother has been going on for quite some time how you do nothing but sulk, and when Hermione here," He looked over at her and broke out in a big grin, "offered us the opportunity to get your ass out of the bed the fun way we just couldn't refuse, could we Ginny?" Ginny nodded and smiled. Harry looked between them glad to see them glad but pissed because he really just rather stay in the bed and not move.

"Look guys, I'm just not in that good of a mood, I just want to be left alone alright?"

"Not gonna happen Harry, Hermione threaten to hex us into nest week if we didn't get you out of this house for the day." George nodded along with his sister and looked a bit nervous. Harry looked over at Hermione who stood there with her hands on her hips watching the whole scene.

"'Mione please, you know what happen cant I just be left alone? I m just not ready to deal with the world right now." He looked at her with pleading eyes but she just shook her head.

"Harry the first week and maybe the middle of the second was understandable, but three days away from it being a new month? No Harry I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you wither and die from depression." She looked away from Harry to address the two red heads. "Now I want the two of you to take him out make him have fun, but don't get him into any trouble, understand?" They both nodded and she nodded and left closing the door behind her.

"Alright Harry, get up and get dressed but first," he pinched the end of his nose and waved his hand in front of his face like a fan, "mate you need to shower _BAD _and don't worry about clothes we have already picked out an outfit for you" he gestured to a bag set on the bedside table. Harry scoffed and got up and grabbed the bag of mystery clothes and headed for the shower. When he made it to the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror as he ran a bath. He did look miserable and in desperate need of a shave, and a hair cut. He noticed that his eyes looked dull and that he looked really pale, almost a sickly pale. He huffed and turned the tap off and began to bathe. Once he finished he shaved and did the best that he could to tame his hair. When he finished that he went for the bag of clothes. He pulled out a pair of boxer briefs that were black and very soft to the touch, next was a pair of black slacks that surprisingly enough fit really well. He pulled out a button up Irish green shirt, which complemented his eyes very well. He walked back to his room to find the twins waiting on him and both breaking out into grins and wolf whistles.

"Very Sexy there Harry, don't you agree Ginny?"

"Aye, I do except we need to fix a few things." George walked over to Harry and took his glasses off his face and then pointed his wand at his eyes and a bright blue light flashed in front of Harry's eyes.

"Ahh, what are you trying to do George, blind me?" both Ginny and George started laughing.

"Quite the opposite Harry, open you eyes." Harry did as he was told and could actually see, things weren't blurry or hazy as they should have been and he seen that his glasses were indeed in George's hand.

"Wow, this is amazing, where did you learn that spell?"

"Hermione, who else, she told me to wait till you were up and moving around good before I used it, and had to make sure you bathed, shaved and dressed before I could do it." Harry just looked at him. "Right then get your shoes on and we can be off."

"Wait, what about eating something first, my stomach is killing me." The two looked at him as if the were studying his true meaning behind what he had just asked.

"Nah, we are going to eat at the Leaky before we kick things off." He said with a smile which made Harry very nervous. He just ignored it for the moment and sat on the bed to put his socks and shoes on. Once dressed the three of them walked down to the den and flood to Diagon Alley. Harry stumbled out like always and then dusted himself off and followed the twins to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah shit, Ginny we forgot to check the wards on the store, Harry would you mind going ahead of us and get a table and we will meet up with you when we check it." George looked over at Fred and they started to walk to their store. Harry just sat there for a moment confused but then just shrugged his shoulder s and headed for the Leaky. Harry walked in and went to look around for a table but he noticed a head of white blonde hair sitting at a near by table alone. Draco was drinking what looked like water and reading the newspaper. Harry thought he looked just as beautiful as the day he left, if not more, and he was only looking at him from the back. Harry gathered up his Gryffindor courage and walked over to him. He came to a stop behind him and stared.

"About time you get back Severus, god I was beginning to think you fell into the toilet..." Draco broke off and looked up to Harry and his eye's widened to the size of dinner plates. "Harry, what are you doing here?" he started looking around probably looking for Ron or Hermione.

"I came here with Ginny and George but they had to go to their shop so they asked me to come in here and get a table for us, why are you here? Why aren't you at Severus home or the Manor having breakfast?" Draco looked around and then sighed and motioned for Harry to take a seat.

"I'm here with Severus and the reason I'm not at the Manor is because I have been kicked out and told only to come back on certain things are done. Severus was supposed to be back by now, maybe he did fall in." He snorted at his comment and looked Harry in an almost said way.

"What reason have you been kicked out on?" Draco looked at Harry nervously and Harry was beginning to get really worried. "Draco you can tell me, I swear I will try to help in any way I can, and I wont tell anybody either." Harry reached out for Draco's hand and Draco grabbed it and tears started to fall.

"Harry I can't tell you, I want to I just I don't know how you would react if you will hate me or what I don't know." Harry squeezed Draco's hand and when he looked up at him Harry gave him a soft smile and rubbed his thumb across the other boys' knuckles.

"Draco there is nothing you can do that would make me hate you, well other than killing some one, but if you had good reason then I can't hate you for it." Draco gave a chuckle at that. He sniffled a little and looked at Harry.

"Harry I found something out today and its not good but its not horrible either," he paused and looked at Harry as if asking if he was sure he wanted to hear the rest Harry squeezed his hand to encourage him on Draco took a deep breath and continued, "Harry I'm pregnant, please before you freak out or think it is a joke here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wizard photo, but it wasn't a normal one. It looked like snow on a TV screen and there in the middle was a small bean shaped object in this empty space looking thing. Harry looked up from the photo at Draco, he had his head hung slightly and was picking at the edge of his newspaper.

"Draco, what is this photo of?" Harry was still holding his hand and waiting for Draco to look at him. He finally looked up and looked slightly worried.

"Harry it is an ultrasound picture, they told me I was nearly a month along. Harry please don't be angry with me or anything you don't have to be apart of his or her life if you don't want to be and" Harry squeezed Draco's hand to stop him from talking.

"Draco like I told you before I love you and I always will, and you being pregnant with my child only makes me love you even more, hell I'm scared but excited and I want to be apart of yours and this baby's life if you will have me?" Draco started to get teary eyed and Harry got up from his seat and knelt down beside Draco's chair and put his hand on Draco's belly and rubbed lightly. "Draco why don't you and I move in together, we can go look for a place to live and build a nursery for our little one, how's that sound?" Harry was smiling and Draco placed a hand over Harry's over his flat stomach and nodded his agreement.

"Well good that means we did our part." Harry and Draco looked up to see Snape and the Weasleys standing a mere five feet away.

"You three knew about this?" Harry felt hurt when they nodded.

"Severus you promised me you wouldn't tell anybody!" Draco was turning red but he still kept his hand on Harry's and his belly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist there boy's it was the only way you two would have met up, because from what we know neither of you wanted to get out of bed and confront the other." Snape just rolled his eyes. Harry looked back up at Draco and he just shrugged.

"So we are going to go about our business and you two can go hut for a flat, give us a shout if you need any help." Snape walked out and Ginny along ith George followed him out.

Harry stood and grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to stand. "Come on love we got a lot of shopping to do." He smiled and earned a one from Draco. He gave him a kiss and they walked out of the Leaky together hand in hand, headed to Harry's flat to tell Hermione and Ron the good news.


	12. Epiloge

A young brown haired grey eyed little girl sat outside in a pretty little yellow dress playing with a toy wand , she looked to be no older than 9 years old. LILY MALFOY-POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! A blonde man came running to the young girl looking rather upset. I m playing Papa, Daddy got me a toy wand and I wanted to try it out. she smiled sweetly at him but she knew she was in trouble.  
>Lily you know your not suppose to be playing in your dresses, especially that one, we have talked about this. Draco looked at his daughter but he knew he was beat but refused to show it. But Papa it isn t that dirty and we aren t going to Aunt Hermione s for another hour! The man just stared at his daughter and was a bout to retort when someone else spoke up.<br>Lily, are you giving your Papa a hard time? the dark haired man stood next to Draco and was looking sternly at the little girl but Draco could tell he was not really angry at their daughter just upset for him.  
>No Daddy, I was only playing with the new toy wand you got me. She smiled at both her daddies, she knew she had them wrapped around her little finger especially her Daddy, Papa would put her in time out but daddy never did.<br>The brunette looked to his husband and the blonde motioned to the girls dress, he looked down and noticed how she was sitting in her flower girl dress, the one she is suppose to wear today to Ginny and Dean s wedding.  
>Lily go inside and change, give the dress to the house elf so it can be cleaned before we have to leave and you are not going to be allowed to play with your toy wand today. Draco stated and watched as his daughter had looked upset by this but stood and did as she was told. Draco turned and watched her go inside and Harry pulled him in for a hug and kissed him lightly in the lips.<br>Are you alright love? Harry had be told two days ago that they we re going to be having another baby and ever since he has been stuck to the blonde more than usual. Draco kissed him again and smiled.  
>Harry I am fine I was fine for our first baby and I will be fine with the second I promise. They walked back to the house hand in hand and Went to go find their daughter, but was shocked when they found her still in the yellow dress playing with the wand. Harry snickered at the horrid look on his husbands face.<br>I love you Draco. The blonde looked into those green eyes and melted.  
>I lover you too Harry.<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yeah sorry it took so long but I had no idea on how to make the ending. But it is done now yay! And now I am working on something knew this time however I will make sure I post every week <p>


End file.
